Newons
History The beings of Glorhalla and Hellion call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These Newons have evolved due to their close proximity to The Radiance, primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of Glorhalla and Hellions are stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. 'Planets' Glorhalla Politics: Benevolent Theocratic Absolute Monarchy Hellion ''' '''Politics: '''Tyrannical and Fascist Theocratic Absolute Monarchy '''Level of Technology Highly Advanced * Superbox * Negabox ''' * '''Soaring Cycle * Whirling Wagon * Stellar Stockade * Sky Board * The Angle ''' * '''Mega Club * Beta 3 * Sulfur ' * '''Jakor ' * '''Empirical Armor * Beta Rod * Scorpiodrones * The Mechanical Monster ''' * '''Super Cube * Disruptors * Delusional Drug ''' * '''Hellcats * Heat Dagger Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses ''' '''Powers Power Source: 'These Newons have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of Glorhalla and Hellion are stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. According to Grandma Great, the body of a Newon is mostly energy and sublimes without a trace upon death. * 'Semi-Immortality: The Newons are functionally immortal; they cease aging physically near the age of 30. Unless they fall in battle, they are immune to the ravages of time, and could easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. * Invulnerability: 'They are immune to blunt trauma laser-blasts, or other piercing/slicing weapons though. ** 'Contaminant Immunity: Newons have an extremely evolved immune system. They have developed immunity to a number of toxins and diseases. * Supernatural Strength: 'A Newon is naturally stronger than that of a human man or woman of their build and stature who engages in regular intensive exercise. Their strength can be measured by their ability to lift hundreds of tons. * 'Supernatural Stamina: 'Newons stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of their life on Hellions or Stamina training on Glorhalla, a Newons is able to manage their stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems they are able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to their strength and invulnerability, even their immunity to a certain extent, they can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest. * 'Supernatural Endurance: 'Newons endurance and stamina is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of their life on Hellions or Stamina training on Glorhalla, a Newons is able to manage their stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems they are able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to their strength and invulnerability, even their immunity to a certain extent, they can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest. * 'Supernatural Athleticism: 'All Newons natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * 'Supernatural Reflexes: 'All Newons, they have a highly developed nervous system. Their reaction speed and hand-eye coordination are superior to a normal human's. * 'Supernatural Speed: 'They can move fast enough to dodge a bullet before the gun fires and react with blinding speed. * 'Unique Powers: '''Newons can get a unique ability that different from each other based on their personalities. Such as luminescent because of his joyful personality has light powers and Spectacular because of his rebellious personality giving him escape artistry abilities. '''Abilities Supernatural '''[https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Supernatural_Intelligence '''Intelligence]: 'Newons are far smarter than humans 'Newon Military Training: 'Since at an early age Newons are train to be warriors. * 'Aviation * Marksmanship ' * 'Combat Weaknesses '''Radicon: '''Newons are vulnerable to a substance called Radicon. Its the source is unknown and effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average Newon can be slain by an application of Radicon from a Radicon blaster or bomb. Category:Alien Category:Dimensional Foreigner